ICan't Take It
iCan't Take It is the sixteenth episode of season four of iCarly and the eighty-sixth episode overall. It is also the third episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. This episode received 5.13 million views during its premiere weekend among viewers at the 9-14 year old demographic for the week of September 12, 2011-September 18, 2011. Number of Views Plot The episodes starts with Sam and Carly playing with magnetic fish and Sam eating jerky. Freddie comes in and gives Sam a kiss. He then tells them he has finished editing the Adventures of Super Bra. Much to Carly's dismay, Freddie has edited Carly out of the fake trailer and focuses on Sam. Sam is seen to abuse Gibby, since she has stopped picking on Freddie because they're dating. Sam and Freddie are going to a movie together, and are just going down the stairs of Bushwell Plaza when Mrs. Benson arrives. Freddie pushes Sam back into Carly's apartment and make Spencer lie to Mrs. Benson about their romance. Spencer comes up with the story that he sent Freddie out to get yeast because he's starting a bread business in the apartment. Sneak #1 Gibby, now the subject of abuse, concocts a plan to split up Freddie and Sam. He enters the elevator in Bushwell Plaza, waits for Mrs. Benson to arrive and then stops the elevator when she enters it. He shows her pictures on his PearPad that show Sam and Freddie acting like a couple. Mrs. Benson is clearly outraged and as the scene ends she and Gibby start forming a plan. Later while Carly and Sam are at Glitter Gloss, Mrs. Benson attempts to bribe Freddie into breaking up with Sam by giving him 100 grams of palladium worth $100,000. However, to Mrs. Benson's disapproval, Freddie denies the offer. Sam and Freddie then go on another movie date only to come back to the studio late and miss a webcast of iCarly. There it is revealed to Sam and Freddie that Gibby was the one that outed their romance to Mrs. Benson, next Sam becomes furious and beats up Gibby so badly that he dislocates a breast bone and loses a clump of hair, and kicked Spencer in the groin. Angered that Sam and Freddie missed iCarly and at the prodding of Mrs. Benson and Gibby, Carly lets it slip that Sam was the one that sabotaged Freddie's application to New Electronics Research and Development (N.E.R.D.) Camp. They devise a plan to tell Freddie that Sam messed with his application in hopes it will split them. During the next iCarly rehearsal when Sam and Freddie show up three minutes early Carly and Gibby set their plan into motion and aid Mrs. Benson. Freddie's mom shows him the application. Carly runs downstairs, telling Spencer that she felt guilty. Freddie figures out it was Sam who changed all his answers. She tries to explain it was four months ago, before they began dating, but he is too hurt to say anything other than it was something he wanted and that it could have helped get into any college he wanted. Sam apologizes, but Freddie does not respond to that. Meanwhile Carly is watching this from downstairs with Spencer (on her computer from the iCarly cam), and, feeling guilty, she runs back upstairs. Gibby then forcibly escorts Freddie's mom out of the studio because he does not want to get in the way of "young love" (despite the fact he was the one who told Mrs. Benson) after Mrs. Benson tried to attack Carly from salvaging Sam and Freddie's relationship. Carly then points out that Freddie should not break up with Sam and mentions Sam's good qualities. Sam and Freddie stand there awkwardly until Carly pushes Sam and Freddie together until they kiss. Sam and Freddie kiss and hug when they make up. Gibby sings a love song for everyone to celebrate Sam and Freddie not breaking up. Spencer is seen downstairs eating yeast and being very emotional. Trivia *According to a photo posted by Dan via his Official Facebook Page: "This episode reached Number 1 on iTunes in the Childrens' TV Category the day after its television premiere." *The working title for this episode was originally "iBreak Up"before being changed to the finalized title "iCan't Take It". *Some scenes in this episode were shown in promos for iLost My Mind and iDate Sam & Freddie. *This is the eighth and ninth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. Also it's the sixth and seventh kiss for Sam and Freddie. *There is a return appearance by George the Bra voiced by Andrew Hill Newman, the bra in "The Adventures of SuperBra" sketch. *For some reason, in the promos, Spencer's pants fall down after he says the line "What?!", like in iGot A Hot Room, though this didn't happen in the actual episode. It seems that this was a deleted scene. *The running gag through the entire show where Spencer causes stuff to randomly catch on fire is in this episode. This time it's his stove-top and oven where he is cooking and baking bread while wearing a chef's hat. *iCarly tweeted "Reason #5 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be awesome: Spencer opens a bakery. In. His. Loft. Why? Find out Saturday!" *iCarly tweeted "Reason #4 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: Gibby sings a love song to someone!" *iCarly tweeted "Reason #3 to watch the next iCarly is 'cuz it's gonna be awesome. Don't believe us? Watch a sneak peek here! http://bit.ly/cnttkitprm " However it is only a link to the first promo for this episode posted on iCarly.com and not an actual sneak peek. *iCarly posted another link to the first and only (American) promo for this episode: "The next episode of iCarly is this Saturday at 8! It's called "iCan't Take It" and is going to be fan-bat-tastic :P" via iCarly's Official Facebook page. *iCarly tweeted "Reason #2 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: There's MORE Sam & Freddie! Check out our Sam Vs. Freddie quiz: http://bit.ly/quizsvf " *iCarly tweeted "Reason #1 y the NEW iCarly's gonna be epic: George The Bra is BACK! Play Bust A Ghost if u miss George & watch tmrw @ 8 http://bit.ly/bstghost" *This is the first episode of iCarly in a while with only one (American) promo. *When Sam says, "Holy crab!" she makes it clear to Spencer that she said crab, not another word. This is likely a reference to iThink They Kissed, when many people thought Sam said a dirty word, when she in fact said crab. *Mrs. Benson tearing her blouse is known as Keriah, a traditional Jewish custom when a parent mourns for the loss of a child. This may also be a reference to the scene in the 1980 film The Jazz Singer, starring Neil Diamond, in which the title character's father, Cantor Rabinovich, tears his coat in a "You're no longer my son" fashion. This implies a religious reference to Judaism as creator Dan Schneider and most of the iCarly crew are Jewish. Freddie and his mom are either Catholic or Christian as Freddie stated before he wore "church pants." *The iCarly webcast with Carly and Gibby holds the record for shortest ever, about fifteen seconds long, and is the third one without Sam (the first was in iReunite With Missy and the second was in iWon't Cancel The Show). It is also the third one without Freddie (iWill Date Freddie and iKiss being the first and second). *Gibby sings a song at the end of the episode. This is the third time he sings; first time was in iRocked the Vote, and second was in iParty with Victorious ("Leave it All to Shine"). *The final scene for this episode on iCarly.com is different because the song is longer and at the end Sam and Freddie put their arms around each other. *When Spencer said, "I ain't afraid of no bra!" in the Super Bra sketch, this may have been a reference to GhostBusters. *Spencer sports a new Penny T which is blue and has the phrase "Corn Pappy" in yellow letters. *This episode relating to Freddie's blog Sam Changed My Answers! is the first time he mentions Sam as his girlfriend noted by the line "You have to admit. I have a pretty funny girlfriend." Though Sam first called Freddie her boyfriend in IDate Sam & Freddie noted by the line, "This is not how boyfriends behave." *This episode received 647,000 viewers compared to the previous week's iDate Sam & Freddie. *This episode has Spencer watching a episode of Hungry Girl a reference to Dan's wife Lisa Lillien a.k.a Hungry Girl. Goofs *In iRocked the Vote during an iCarly sketch it was shown Gibby could not sing well, yet in this episode he sings exceptionally well. He could have taken singing lessons unknown to viewers, though. This may have realistically happened because of Noah Munck's voice changing between those episodes. Quotes Carly: '''So, things are going good with you and Freddie? '''Sam: '''Yeah, way better. Only 3 fights this week. '''Carly: '''And you haven't hit him? '''Sam: '''Not in the face... '''Carly: smiles Aww, that's sweet. Freddie: ''on Carly's bedroom door; comes in holding his blue laptop So, guess a-who just finished editing iCarly's next fake movie trailer? '''Carly: '''The same guy a-who edits ''all ''of iCarly's fake movie trailers? '''Freddie: 'proudly ''Yes... ''Sam Hey, cuteness. Sam: Lips please. leans down, gently lifts Sam's chin with his fingers and kisses her for 3 seconds Carly: ''in a good way How did this happen?? You guys have a relationship, and I have a magnetic fish! ''up the fishing rod she's been holding with a magnetic fish at the end. Mrs. Benson: into the Shay's apartment holding a silver bar Freddie! Gibby: Wow, Freddie! Your mom's here! Mrs. Benson: ''the silver bar on the counter'' Freddie: ''at her; confused What's that? '''Mrs. Benson: '''100 ounces of pure palladium. '''Gibby: '''Wow! So a bar like ''that ''must be quite valuable! '''Mrs. Benson: '''Oh, it is, it has a street value of nearly $100,000. '''Spencer: 'his eyebrows; eyes wide Freddie: the bar; surprised Whoa, whose is this? Mrs. Benson: '''Yours... '''Freddie: '''Why would you give me something worth this much money? '''Mrs. Benson: '''So you'll do something for me in return! '''Gibby: '''That seems fair! '''Freddie: '''What do you want me to do? '''Mrs. Benson: ''loudly Stop dating Sam! '''Freddie: 'off the chair he was sitting on; looks confused and shocked How'd you know? Gibby: '''Yes, how ''did ''you know? '''Mrs. Benson: It doesn't matter! Freddie If you want that bar of palladium, you tell that no good Puckett to find some other boy to ruin! Freddie: '''You can't bribe me to break up with Sam! '''Mrs. Benson: But, Freddie! Freddie: ''furious No chance! '''Mrs. Benson: 'and rips a piece of her shirt; takes the palladium back from Freddie and runs back into her apartment. Freddie: ''mouthing Wow... ''back down Carly: and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! Gibby Are you sure they haven't texted you? Gibby: Carly Look, I'm just having some juice. Carly: frustrated Well, fan-bat-tastic! iCarly starts in thirty seconds, and I'm here, alone! Gibby: I'll try not to take that the wrong way. Carly: Gibby Alright, we're starting iCarly. You and me. Get up! Gibby: excitedly Really? Carly: In 5, 4, 3, 2.. she sets up the tech stuff audience I'm Carly! to Gibby Gibby: there and smiles as he says nothing for about 10 seconds Carly: glancing at Gibby to say something Gibby: Carly My turn? Carly: but not really sounding it And this has been iCarly. off the web cast Carly: Sam and Freddie So, last week you two made me your involuntary Couple's Counselor. Then you edited me out of "Super Bra" and tonight you made me do iCarly by myself. Gibby: as he yells to Carly What am I, a'' mushroom?! '''Freddie:' Carly Okay, you're making way too big a deal out of-- Sam: Freddie as she gently pats him on the arm 3 times Hey, hey, hey this isn't about us missing the show... Freddie: Sam She seems pretty upset by-- nods at him Oh, right... Sam: Mm hmm... Carly: her eyes, annoyed What's right? Freddie: Carly Look, since Sam and I started going out to Sam, then back at Carly, maybe you've been feeling a little-- Sam: his sentence Jealous. Carly: ''shocked'' Wh- wh- wh- wh? scoffs You two think I'm jealous of your relationship? Freddie: '''Maybe. '''Sam: '''And maybe you were the one who let his mom know that we were going out. '''Carly: ''shocked'' I did not! Freddie: ''confused'' Then who did? Carly: ''screams'' Gib---what? Sam and Freddie: ''at Gibby'' Sam: ''mad'' Gibby? Gibby: ''to Carly'' Thanks, Carly! So much for secrets! Sam: ''to Gibby and throws him on the floor while screaming'' Gibby: Your son, Freddie... Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: ...is dating Sam. Look at this. up PearPad and shows Mrs. Benson a picture of Freddie with his arm around Sam's shoulder; smiling at each other Mrs. Benson: shrilly and loudly Spencer: a cooking show on TV She's a genius! Gibby: Carly Tell us what you know. Mrs. Benson Carly Give into your anger. Carly: Gibby You know we're about to ruin a relationship between two of our best friends? Carly: bothered by Gibby going to take a nap in her bed Oh... Carly: Freddie You know eventually you're gonna have to tell your mom you and Sam are dating. Freddie: scoffs Oh really, you wanna see my mom burst into flames? Carly: Yes! Spencer: That'd be cool. Sam: laughs Mrs. Benson: Screen knocking on the door Freddie, are you in there? Come home! It's time for your tick bath! Freddie: Now what? Sam: Freddie No worries, we'll take the 'vator. Spencer Tell his batty mom you haven't seen him or me. Spencer: No, no, de nopedy nope, I am not gonna lie to your mother. Freddie: frustrated Why not? Spencer: 'Cause when you tell one lie it just leads to another lie, and another lie...and before you know it, you're a guy telling pause multiple lies. Sam: scoffs Oh come on, when the girl with no teeth kept coming over here I lied for you. Mrs. Benson: annoyed, knocking on the door louder Fredward Benson! Sam and Freddie: to Spencer, pleadingly Spencer: Fine. I'll lie. Go. and Freddie run toward the elevator door. Sam pushes the second button Mrs. Benson: annoyed, knocking on the door Fredward! Carly: Sam and Freddie You know, you guys could invite me to go to the movies with you. Sam and Freddie step in the elevator Freddie: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Uh, well if you wanted to-- Sam: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Um.. well, okay, let's get the door. Sam and Freddie: the elevator door shuts Bye, Carly! Gibby: the elevator while showing Mrs. Benson pictures ''Wait, I brought you a flashlight too. '''Mrs.Benson: '''What's that? '''Gibby: '''Oh, that's me in the bathroom. And that's me brushing my cat's teeth. ''and looks and Marissa's face He didn't like it... Freddie: at his PearPhone Ah, dag, man! No! Sam: Freddie What's the matter, baby? Freddie: I didn't get into that summer program I applied to. Carly: smiles NERD Camp. Freddie: It's not NERD Camp. It's "New Electronics Research and Development camp!" Gibby: to Freddie You're perfect for that! Freddie: '''I know! '''Gibby: Cool! There's a sale for glitter gloss at the store! Spencer: '''Why do you get text updates from Glitter Gloss? '''Gibby: I care about women's personal needs, a'ight? Spencer: ''at Carly, Sam and Freddie giving an offended and weirded out expression based on Gibby's reaction'' Carly: at Freddie Look, having Sam in your life is like owning a wild chimp... Freddie and Sam: look confused Carly: Sure, she'' is'' unpredictable; she can go berserk and chew your foot off. But if you keep her clean and well fed, she's adorable'' her arm around Sam'' and cool and tons of fun. Freddie: '''I know, but-- '''Carly: Freddie ''She said she was sorry! And she really meant it. '''Gibby:' in quietly Carly: Sam loves you!'' at Sam waiting for her to speak then nudges her'' Sam: shyly It's kinda true. Carly: to the side and gestures for Sam to kiss Freddie then pushes them closer together Freddie:'' lovingly at Sam'' Sam: ''lovingly back at him'' Carly: ''them together to kiss'' Sam and Freddie: for 10 seconds Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Freddie's Blog: Sam Changed My Answers! Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iCan't Take It: The Quiz Photo Gallery See photos for iCan't Take It here Video Gallery See Videos for iCan't Take It here See Also iOMG (story arc) External Links *Dan's blog about new iCarly episodes *RobSp1derp1g's iCan't Take It Review References 503 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Seddie Arc Category:Sequels Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Goofs